The present invention relates to the use of 6-acetyl-7-[5-(4-acetyl-3-hydroxy-2-propylphenoxy)pentyloxy]-3,4-dihydro-2 H-1-benzopyran-2-carboxylic acid, as well as enantiomers, salts and lower alkyl esters thereof, as anti-inflammmatory agents in the topical therapeutic treatment of leukotriene-mediated dermal inflammations, including psoriasis.
Psoriasis is a chronic skin condition characterized by increased epidermal cell turnover leading to scaling of the lesional skin, migration of neutrophils into the lesional dermis and epidermis, and dilation and increased permeability of the blood vessels in the affected area which often results in abnormal redness (erythema) and watery swelling (edema).
A number of different treatments have become available for this disease. Topical treatments generally employ corticosteroids or tar preparations, the latter of which are sometimes utilized in conjunction with ultraviolet light radiation. Systemic therapies which make use of corticosteroids are also known, and other non-topical anti-psoriatic agents include methotrexate, hydroxyurea and etretinate.
Other forms of inflammatory dermatosis such as eczema and atopic dermatitis are characterized by many of these same or similar symptoms.